


Maybe We All Need Anger Management?

by TransPanda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransPanda/pseuds/TransPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nathan understood that Jasper was going through some serious PTSD, but that didn’t take away from the fact that he was completely disregarding everyone else’s feelings, even Monty’s. This disregard, this simple state of uncaring, angered Miller. And he hadn’t always been the best at maintaining his anger. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We All Need Anger Management?

**Author's Note:**

> In which Miller is gay and angry, Bellamy is a dad, and Jasper needs to get himself together.  
> Some details inspired by this post: http://nathenmiller.tumblr.com/post/137800706337/thanks-to-bellamybake-i-am-headcanoning-minty-as  
> Read on tumblr @ whiteroseaf.tumblr.com

He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, but the time just didn’t feel right. Monty was obviously worried about Jasper, so much so that reassuring words from his boyfriend couldn’t even ease his mind. Miller wished there was something more he could do, some way he could either help Jasper or stop him from causing Monty so much stress.

Nathan understood that Jasper was going through some serious PTSD, but that didn’t take away from the fact that he was completely disregarding everyone else’s feelings, even Monty’s. This disregard, this simple state of uncaring, angered Miller. And he hadn’t always been the best at maintaining his anger. 

Miller’s moody stewing was interrupted by Bellamy playfully punching him in the shoulder. His gaze snapped up to glare at his taller friend. Bellamy took a step back with his hands raised. “Woah, sorry.” Miller dropped his gaze, slightly annoyed at himself. Bellamy wasn’t at fault here. “You okay?” Bellamy asked, stepping closer once again, concern evident in the crinkle of his forehead beneath his unruly curls.

Miller nodded firmly, giving him a slightly apologetic gaze. Bellamy frowned, but nodded slowly in acceptance. Miller noticed the rifle strapped to his back and asked, “We going on another run?”

Bellamy leaned against the wall next to him, the sharp metal of the rifle clanging against the concrete wall. “Nah,” He answered, observing their surroundings, probably marvelling at how far they’ve come. How far he helped lead them. “You want to talk about anything?” Bellamy asked, sending him another concerned look.

As Miller was about to answer with another quick denial, he was preemptively interrupted by Jasper storming into the room. Nathan slumped further into the wall, catching a curious side-eyed glance from Bellamy.

Jasper went straight towards a table with Monty’s freshest batch of moonshine. His hands were clumsy as he poured himself a cup. He quickly downed it, slamming the cup down onto the table and refilling it immediately.

Bellamy sighed and pushed himself off of the wall. “Hey,” He greeted, somewhat trepidatiously. “Might want to slow down there, buddy.” 

Jasper ignored him, downing another glass.

Bellamy sent Miller a glance, which was returned with a helpless shrug. With another sigh Bellamy stepped towards Jasper and reached for him. As soon as his hand met his shoulder, Jasper jerked viciously away. “Jasper, come on.” Bellamy admonished softly. 

“With all due respect, Blake,” Jasper spat, just barely turning to look at him. “I don’t need a dad, so you can kindly fuck off.” Miller scoffed, perhaps too loudly as Jasper then snapped his angry gaze towards him. “You got something to say?” 

Miller stared at the boy for a moment, contemplating whether telling Jasper off would be worth his energy. At a subconscious reminder of how Jasper’s actions were affecting Monty, Miller stood up straight. “You know what? Yeah, I do.” 

“Miller,” Bellamy warned, sending him a pleading glance. 

Nathan shook his head and stepped toward the two. “No, maybe I can knock some sense into his inconsiderate little head.” He bit out, his eyes never leaving Jasper’s, staring him down. 

Jasper stepped forward daringly, puffing his chest up. “Come on, hit me then.” He provoked.

Nathan scoffed once more, replying, “No, that’s exactly what you want, and I am tired of everyone babying you. You need a taste of reality, and the reality is that things suck, and we need to move on. Not mope around in our own pathetic sorrow.” 

Bellamy stood back silently, observing the teenagers, ready to step in if things got too messy. 

Jasper laughed bitterly. “Oh, you think  _ I  _ need a taste of reality? I had to watch  _ innocent  _ people die in that mountain.” Miller could see his eyes brimming with red as he stepped closer. They were practically nose to nose now. Miller held his poker face, something he had become adept at years before he was shot down to the earth. “ _ That’s _ reality. And what were you doing when that happened, huh? When Clarke killed innocent men, women,  _ children _ . All for forty people who probably didn’t even deserve to be saved.” 

Miller clenched his jaw and responded, “I was watching my friends get the marrow sucked out of them, one by one.” He stepped forward, Jasper’s hot, alcohol-laced breath hitting his cheek. “And don’t pretend like you cared about  _ anyone _ in that mountain other than your prissy little girlfriend.”

At this, Jasper shoved him. Bellamy took a protective step forward, but with a look from Miller, he stopped. Nathan didn’t return his physical attack, instead he simply crossed his arms in front of him firmly, showing that he wasn’t going to fight back. 

“Don’t talk about her!” Jasper yelled, roughly pushing Miller up against the wall. “You know  _ nothing  _ about her.” He seethed.

Miller remained passive, simply stating, “I know that we’ve all lost someone, Jasper. We’ve all lost somebody that we’ve cared about, but do you see anybody else throwing a tantrum about it?” Jasper’s eye twitched, but he didn’t respond. “Exactly, so  _ get over it _ , and think about how you’re impacting the people around you.”

Jasper practically growled, and shoved him against the wall once more. Miller braced himself for a punch to the face, or some other physical attack. Instead, Jasper pushed off of him and stormed out of the room in a similar fashion to how he had entered.

Bellamy and Miller stood in a tense silence for a moment, just staring at the door Jasper had exited from. Eventually Bellamy turned to Miller and said, “You did good. We can only hope that some of that got through to him.”

Nathan sniffed and shrugged. “He’s just lucky I didn’t hit him.” The amount of restraint he had had to use to stop himself from hitting Jasper back had been immense, but he knew that that’s not what the unstable teen had needed at that moment.

Bellamy smiled at him proudly, and Miller had to suppress his own smile, because Bellamy really did act like a father to all of them. To all of his little delinquents.

Bellamy pulled his rifle over his head and set it on the table, and it was only then that Miller noticed that Bellamy had been holding onto it anxiously during his and Jasper’s confrontation. 

Bellamy studied Nathan silently, crossing his arms in contemplation. Soon, he questioned, “Was it really your concern for the well-being of others that lead you to talk some sense into Jasper?”

Miller blinked, inadvertently looking over to Monty’s still. The still that he had somehow convinced the adults into allowing him to keep. With a smirk, Miller turned to Bellamy and said, “Maybe my concern for my boyfriend has been getting to me.” 

Bellamy nodded in understanding. “The one from Farm Station?” 

“Yeah,” Miller sighed, attempting to hide his smile. 

Bellamy walked up to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “He might still be out there, and if he is, we will find him.”

Miller felt a little bad when he saw the sincerity in Bellamy’s eyes, but he simply nodded in response. Bellamy smiled at him, then turned to go get to work on his important duties or something of the like. 

Miller sent another look to Monty’s still, and then set off to go find said boyfriend.

 


End file.
